When you smile C:
by Garbage.can
Summary: I woke up to the smell of bacon wafting up into my bedroom, slowly I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower....... Read more to find out what happens C: R
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of bacon wafting up in to my bedroom, slowly I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. My family and I had moved to this small town by the name of Forks a couple of days ago from Greece, sort of a "start over" thing. My mom, Carey divorced my dad and took my 3 brothers and I away, my dad was an alcoholic but he started to get violent and one day took it out on my younger brother and I. Just one of those wrong place at the wrong time thing, Im pretty easy going I love to fool around, I'm one of those people that find fun in anything. My whole family stood out more than ever! everyone here was all pale while we were all dark and tan.

I pulled open my dresser drawer and pulled out a tanktop and some jeans and then bounded down the staris. My mom was putting some pancakes and some bacon on the table, grabbing a bowl and spoon I poured myself some cereal.

"Summer, some neighbores invited us over for a barbeque."

I looked up at her, "Ok sounds fun."

After I ate I quickly brushed my long wavy dark brown hair and then grabbed a sweatshirt. My older brother, Kris was putting my two younger brothers Michael and Keaten into the family car and then he quickly jumped into the front before I could even get in. During the drive my brother turned to my mom and asked,

"So where is this place anyways mom?"

"Just a little bit farther, they said that they were having it on the beach."

We finally parked the car and walked to where a whole group of people were standing around a fire. A young women walked towards us, She smiled,

"Hello you must be Carey, Im Emily Clearwater."

my mom smiled and shook her hand, she had scars starting at her face and going down her arms. The rest of the group now walked towards us, an older lady introduced herself as Sue Clearwater as well as her daughter Leah and Seth, and an older man by the name Of Billy Black. He smiled at me, he had a warm look to his face. After setting up the food Emily turned to me,

"Summer there are several boys down at the water, their part of our group do you think that you could go bring them back here? the foods ready and their probably hungry."

"Ok," I smiled.

I followed the small path and finally saw a group of VERY large boys, I couldnt believe the size of their muscles what do _they_ eat!? One of them noticed me and nudged the rest of them.

"Hey there!" called one of them.

"Umm hi," I responded.

"Are you new here? I don't think that I've seen you before, You must be Summer right?"

"Yeah thats right," I replied now smiling, at least I don't have to do more awkward introductions.

They all introduced themselves, the one that said hi to me was Sam, and the others were Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Jacob. Embry spoke up,

"So how are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's been ok," I shrugged.

"Got a boyfriend" winked Jared. I felt my face going red,

"Emily said lunch is ready," I quickly retorted and turned and walked away.

"Awwwe we embarrassed her!" laughed Embry, my only reaction was to speed up, I wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

I didn't eat much, I actually lost my entire appetite. Believe me if you watched those guys eating you wouldn't want to eat for a week! Every single guy ate at least 9 hotdogs each! Emily must of known that they'd eat so much, she brought like 5 bags of weiners and buns. I found that Jacob would cast glances at me when he thought that I wasn't looking, this one time I caught him and felt myself go a bit red.

"Awww look at them love birds sending eachother googly eye!" Sqealed my brother.

I went even redder, as every pair of eyes were turned onto Jacob and I. I wished that I could turn invisible, maybe if Im lucky, just maybe God will strike me down with lightning, or is that Zeus's job? whichever one it is, zap me now! After the barbeque I quickly escaped to the water down at the beach. I never wanted to show my face again, I hate my brother sometimes he loves to find ways that would embarrass me, but hey thats his job. That Jacob guy gave me a weird feeling, he didn't say really anything to me but I already thought that he was a nice guy.

I stopped, I heard the sound of footsteps comming towards me. I turned only to see Jacob comming towards me.

"Hey!" he smiled, "I guess I never really introduced myself, Im Jacob."

I smiled back and shook his outreached hand, it felt really warm like he had a fever.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" he asked.

"It's ok, but I think that I'll hide for a bit," I smiled meekly.

Jacob laughed, "Oh don't let them get to you, they just like to fool around, but watch out for Embry sometimes I don't think that he's all about joking, he...how should I say this, he likes the ladies."

I started to laugh, and we started walking a bit. I really liked Jacob, at first he's a little quiet but once you get to know him he was a real fun outgoing guy. He told me about the car he just finished working on, an old rabbit.

"So any plans for tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"Not that I know of," I smiled. "Well my dad said he was going to ask your mom if she wanted to bring all of you guys over for dinner tomorrow."

"Sweet sounds fun," I laughed.

I stopped suddenly, but I wished I had kept going, my brother was calling for me,"SUMMER, STOP MAKING OUT WITH JACOB IT'S TIME TO GO!"

My face went beet red, and I saw Jacob go just a little pink himself against his russet skin.

"Guess we better go back then," he smiled, "I know a shortcut," He said leading me to a small overgrown path.

We walked for a bit, but finally my clumsyness kicked in, and I tripped on a root that was sticking up, I closed my eyes expecting the painful impact but it never came. Strong arms caught me instantly, I looked up to see Jacob smiling trying not to laugh.

"Uhh thanks," I smiled looking up at the sky still hoping that, that lightning would still come and strike me now.

Now and then I still would trip but Jacob would always stick out his hand and save me, finally we came out into an opening.

"There you are hun," my mom smiled.

"Yes there you are sweet pea we were so worried about you, any hickies!" mocked my brother swiping my hair away from my neck. I smaked him upside the head, as just about everyone burst out into laughter except for Jacob and I.

**Jacobs POV**

I stayed to help clean up all of what was left of the picnic food,

"So Jackey how was your date?" asked Embry, batting his little eyelashes at me.

"Enough guys, Leave him alone," said Sam.

"Yeeees Sir!" Saluted Paul.

I couldn't help but not think about her, everything about her is...everyone was looking at me, "AWWWE! Jackey imprinted!!" squealed Quil.

"Shut up!" I said before stomping off towards the vehicle where my dad waited for me. This had to be the most WORST unbearable drives home. My dad tried to talk to me about imprinting, _urrrr_.

"You know Jacob it's ok.."

"Dad I didn't imprint ok!" I cut him off.

"Of course," my dad said, I could hear the smile on his voice.

_So what if I imprinted? No big deal right?_ When we finally reached home Sams voice echoed in my head, "Everyone we need to talk."

"Oh shit," I muttered.

"Sam needs to talk?" inquired my dad. I helped him into the house before I bounded off into the woods. Everyone was at Sams, I sat down between Embry and Quil, this was going to be hell.

"Jacob," started Sam, "We know that you've imprinted on Summer.."

I cut him off, "It's none of your guy's business! just leave me alone Im not going to do anything stupid don't worry about it!"

"Jacob we're not trying to corner you or anything we just need to tell you to be careful, take it slow don't do anything rash we don't want to scare her or anything," Jared added in.

"Yes I know I got it Im not gonna lose it infront of her I know better than that,and what about YOU guys! all hitting on her!" I defended myself.

"AWWE! Jaccy's jelous!" Laughed quil and Embry giving me a noogie.

"Can I go now!" I pleaded trying to escape their grasp, Sam nodded.

When I got back home, Billy must of been waiting for me, "Don't forget that Carey and her family are comming over tomorrow."

"I won't" I said, as I headed straight for my room. I pulled off my sweatpants and collapsed on the bed, it groaned in protest under all my weight. It didn't take long till I drifted off to sleep.

_So what if I imprinted right? nothing wrong with that._

I woke up this morning with a slight headache, my brother wouldn't shut up last night, he kept going on about how he's always wanted to be an uncle, and that Me and Jacob will have beautiful children!

When I came downstairs I found my mom putting my little brother into his little runners,"Where're you going?" I asked.

"Oh! did you forget?" My mother asked.

"Forget what?"

"Why we're going to your little boyfriends of course!" Piped in my older brother pinching my cheek.

I swatted at Kris' head but he ducked and ran out the door.

"Summer will you go get Michael while I get Keaten into his carseat?" My mom asked.

"Sure thing." I responded as I headed to the mudroom where he was supposed to be attempting to get them on.

Michael was about 9 years old now, he dosen't talk that much he's a more to '_himself_' kind of kid ever since dad lashed out at us. He's starting to get better though, after my mom left my dad he kind of blamed himself, he never told me why.

"Hey there are you are, done yet?" I asked him.

"Yep!" He smiled. I was probably one of the only people my brother was close with, well besides my older brother Kris, for some reason he'd never really talk to mom that much.

It took only about 15 minutes tops to get to Jacobs, Quil and Embry were also there. They were shooting some ball infront of Jacobs house.

"Awwwe looky here Jackey your girly friends here!" laughed Quil.

Embry winked at me, so I moved away from him. My mom had gone inside to visit with Billy, I couldn't believe it I was stuck out here with these perverts.

Jacob spoke, "Sooo what do you guys feel like doing?"

"LETS WATCH A MOVIE!" declared Quil doing a fake superman pose.

"Sure," I smiled, "That sound like fun but NO gory ones!" But sure enough Quil and Embry pick 'Hallowe'en'

**Jacobs POV**

Quil and Embry got Summer to pop in the DVD, giving me a wink they quickly crashed on the big couch leaving no room for either Summer or me. As the movie started Summer pulled a blanket off the couch and put it over us,(not that I needed it). I noticed how she hid her face in her hands when it got really freaky, so I put my arm around her, I felt her jump as she felt how hot my skin was. She looked up at me and gave me a smile,

45 Minutes later...

I couldn't take much more of this, everytime Summer made a movement her skin brushed against me..and she smelled so good. She had her head resting against my shoulder, every now and then I stole glances at her I didn't know what was wrong with me!

"Guys dinner!" my dad called.

Embry turned on the lights, making me snap out of my 'love' struck trance along with Summer, she instantly moved away. I noticed the sly looks that Embry and Quil gave us, Summer noticed too as she went red and quickly went into the dining room.

**Summers POV**

After dinner Billy and my mom went into the living room for coffee and Quil and Embry had to go home, so it was just Jacob and I (my brother was in the living room also).

We went into Jacobs room, well if you call it a room it was more of a closet with a queen sized bed mashed in there.

"Soo are you excited about starting school?" asked Jacob.

I smiled, "Pffft no."

"Don't worry it'll be fine, I'll be there along with the guys, we'll look out for you."

I smiled again, I rested my head on his chest. I almost jumped again at the sudden heat of his skin but I somehow didn't. Jacob was about to say something when there was a sudden knock on the door my brother stuck his head in,

"Hey c'mon it's time to go you're too young to be in a boys room all alone," he teased. I felt my face heat up as I got up. Jacob walked me to the door, everybody was already in the car.

I turned to look at him, "Thanks for having us over for dinner," I thanked him.

He smiled, "No problem."

**Jacobs POV**

I was awaken by my phone ringing, I looked at my clock it read 3 o clock in the morning, I groaned before answering, it could only be one person. "Whats up Sam?"

"We've got a problem Jacob," replied Sam.

"Whats wrong?"

"Jared spotted one of them blood suckers near Summers' house."


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

"We've got a problem Jacob," replied Sam. "Whats wrong?" Jared spotted one of them bloodsuckers near Summers' house."

**Y****our POV**

I awoke with a start, looking at the clock it read 3:00 in the morning. Throwing the covers off I carefully tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I was putting my glass into the dishwasher when I was startled by a creaking noise outside. Silently I crept to the front door and looked out the window, seeing no one I quietly opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch. The cool air tickled me making tiny goosebumps all over my body, crossing my arms trying to keep in little warmth I descended slowly down my front porch steps still looking around for anything.

The tree's creaked as if someone was sitting on their branches; making me jump every so often. Finally satisfied that it was nothing I turned to go back inside only to hear a twig snap behind me, I turned suddenly with a little gasp as someone grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against a tree. Choking I gasped for air as I opened my eyes to get a look of my attacker; It was a beautiful man, his skin was freezing cold and snow white as if it was made from porcelain, his eyes were a butterscotch gold, and his hair was pure black. Another cold wind blew and he closed his eyes as if smelling it,

"Mmmmm he says." opening his eyes, "You smell almost too good to kill," he smirks leaning in to lick my neck, I shuddered.

"Awwe are you afraid sweety?" He mocked me.

I cringed my eyes as I scratched at his hands to release me I was running out of air quickly. I finally felt his fingers release as I fell to the hard ground, coughing I quickly tried to run away but felt arms wrap around me and yank me back. Screaming I struggled against his hard grip,

"Shhhhhh honey," he cooed covering my mouth with his hand.

He leaned in and licked my neck up to my cheek, "Mmmm..I'm gonna have fun with you to-" I felt him let go of my mouth as he doubled over in pain. I hit the ground still coughing for air as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me comfortingly, "Summer!" I heard someone shout my name, I opened my eyes and say the blury outline of Jacob as I sliped away again into blackness.

**_Later?_**

I awoke with a start, I looked at my clock; it read 10:09 AM. Looking out the window I saw rain pouring outside, _last night was it a dream? _I tried to get up but grimaced as I felt a jab of pain and I collapsed against the soft pillows. I heard voices downstairs and then footsteps comming towards my room. My door banged open as Jacob and the Quileute boys stormed into my room with my mom hot on their heels.

"Summer your okay" Squeaked my little brother Michael as he jumped onto my bed.

"Careful Michael," My mom warned him, she walked around to my side and put her hand to my forehead.

"Mom I don't have a fever," I said shrugging away from her hand.

The whole time Jacob never took his eyes off me, I turned red as I realized how messy my hair was and I was still in my pajamas, _Great! _

"Summer hold still so I can take your temp-" My mom was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing; "OH! that must be the doctor!" She cried as she bounded out of my room and down the stairs. My eyes widened in horror, _The doctor! MOMMMM!_

I heard someone snicker, I snapped my head towards Quil and Embry and gave them a glare, they gulped and edged towards the door. I looked at Jacob studying his face, he was looking straight at me, his eyes were unreadable; he opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by my mom entering my room with another man right behind her.

**Jacob's POV**

After I'd recieved the phone call from Sam the pack met up at Emily's; I sat drumming my fingers impatiently as Sam discussed whether we should all go or just a few to check on Summer and her family. I slammed my fist on the countertop making it crack,

"Damnit we're wasting time here" I shouted jumping up from my seat.

"Jacob, I know your worried but we can't just go racing in there, we need a plan," Sam confronted.

"Fine!" I huffed, "I'll take Quil and Embry to check on her while you and everyone else creep around looking for your little _ghoulies_ to pop out of the bushes!" I snapped.

Sam let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples, "Fine-."  
I stormed out of the room without even listening to him with Quil and Embry racing after me, I'd listen to Sam later; running into the bushes I threw off my shoes and tied my pants around my leg with the old leather strap I always kept with me. I ran letting myself phase, I heard Quil and Embry enter into my mind;

_So what's the plan?_ echoed Embry.  
_Uh...Plan?_ I stuttered.  
_You didn't come up with one?_ Piped in Quil.  
_I have one! when we get there look around the grounds Sam and the others will be in the bushes; I'll check in the windows to see if the're any disturbances,_ I told them.  
**_Don't do anything stupid Jacob_**, Sam echoed in our heads.  
I rolled my eyes, once we ran out into the clearing a strong scent hit my nose making me wrinkle it in disgust.  
_J__acob do you smell that?_ echoed Quil.  
_Yeah,_ I growled, _it's a bloodsucker all right_.  
_I smell Summer too_, Quil stated.

I ran after the scent, letting my instincts slowly take over me. I saw it; the bloodsucker stood there with Summer in his hands trying to get out of his grasp. I listened as her heartbeat seemed to fade slowly, I lost it- Phasing back into human form I undid the leather cord and put my pants on, Quil and Embry ran to my side whining;

"Let Sam know what's happening," I told them as I charged out at the bloodsucker and launched a punch right at his face.

He let out a screech as he flung out of reach from Summer.

"Summer!" I yelled as I caught her before she hit the ground, and I watched as he had ran off into the bushes with Quil and Embry hot on his trail. She opened her eyes and looked at me before she blacked out; Sam ran out of the shadows with Seth, Paul and Jared behind him all in human form.

"Is she okay?" Paul asked me.

I responded, "Yeah, she's just fainted."

I saw flicker of lights going on and footsteps comming towards us in the house; I saw Summers' mom come flying out from it, "SUMMER!" She screamed when she noticed her daughter in my arms, Quil and Embry still had not come back yet.

Sam stepped forward, "Carey-" he started but was cut off by her crying, "What's wrong with her!" She shrieked.

Sam started again "Carey please calm down, we'll explain as soon as we get Summer into the house and safely into bed."

She stopped and stared long and hard at him, her hands clenching into fists and then she let out an exasperated sigh,

"Fine, upstairs and first door on the left" she said to me.

I nodded and carried Summer up into her room; back downstairs Sam talked to Carey while I called Billy and Sue,

"We'll be down in a couple of minutes hun," replied Sue.

"Sure sure," I replied gratefully.

It didn't take long until the doorbell rang, "That'll be them," mumbled Paul tiredly as he got up to answer the door. Kris was now sitting beside his mother trying to comfort her, Paul returned with Sue wheeling in Billy. They both smiled at Carey and Kris before sitting down with them.

Sam got up and walked towards me, "A word Jacob," he said sternly.

_Oh boy I was in for it now;_ We sat down in the dinning room,

"Jacob what you did was reckless and stupid, not to mention dangerous!" he spat.

I put my hands up in defence "Yeah I know-" "No Jacob obviously you don't know you could of been killed you could of eve gotten Summer killed!" he interrupted me.

"Would you let me talk please!" I snapped back. Sam closed his mouth and nodded.

"Listen I know it was stupid but I saw him and I just.. I lost it and I knew that I'd hurt Summer so I phased back before I could do anything." I responded.

Sam sighed, "Get some sleep Jacob," he said as he got up.

When I re-entered the living room Summer's mom had left and Kris was just heading up the stairs, I looked at Seth puzzedly,

"Summer's mom has gone to check on her and Kris has gone back to bed, Carey's call the doctor to come see Summer in the morning," he explained rather cheerfully.

Everyone went cold and silent as soon as Seth said doctor, _so she'd called Dr.Carlisle huh? _I gave out a shudder. We all stayed up talking, Embry and Quil had come back shortly after dawn.

"He got away," mumbled Quil.

"Once he got to the water he swam," added in Embry.

"Don't fret on this guys get some sleep," Sam ordered us.

I sat on the couch next to a snoring Seth and slowly drifted off. I awoke to the sound of voices in the dinning room. I let out a groan as I got up and headed in that direction; Carey was arguing with her son Kris as she fed a fussy baby some weird concoction. I sat down beside Sam,

"What's all the commotion?" I asked him.

He tiredly responded,"Carey thinks that something may be wrong with Summer and Kris is arguing with her about how she dosen't need a doctor."

Paul joined in, "To sum it up their squabbling about nothing."

Both Carey and Kris turned and gave him a glare, everyone went silent as they heard a groan from upstairs, I imediatly rose from my seat and headed up the stairs, "Jacob wait!" Called Quil and everyone else followed after me. I opened the door to see Summer awake and trying to get up, Carey pushed past me and ran to her daughters side as Quil and Embry gave a giggle as Summer tried to get way from her mom. She have them a glare which made them shut up imediatly. I opened my mouth to say something when the doorbell rang, "OH! that must be the doctor!" Carey cried as she bounded out of the room. Summer looked at me fear in her eyes as she waited for me to say something, Carey soon returned again with Dr.Carlisle, as soon as Summer saw him her eyes widened in terror as she gave a scream,

"IT'S YOU!"

Sorry it took me so long to get this one out! R&R!!

-Garbage.Can C:


End file.
